Broken
by redforever
Summary: Sequel to She's Gone. Is this beloved couple breaking up after so much getting together? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

"Great

"Great! Nice shot Brandon!" Conner called out from his position on the field.

Brandon, a 12 year old student enrolled in the first ever McKnight soccer camp, had just scored a point against Jessica, a 16 year old student.

"Thanks Conner!" Brandon said running down the field with the others, trying to get the ball.

Conner checked his watch, his girlfriend knew he wasn't able to attend her concert but he wanted so bad to go.

That's when Conner spotted a black clad figure jogging onto the field.

"I can handle these kids, I think," Tommy Oliver smiled.

"Thanks Dr. O, I…wait you said I think?" Conner questioned.

"Depends, Joseph isn't around today is he?" Tommy laughed.

"Oh no he isn't." Conner replied as the kids noticed one by one Tommy.

"DR. O!" the teens screamed, running towards the ex-ranger.

"STOP!" Tommy commanded, each teen stopped on a dime.

"You can handle them," Conner replied starting to run off the field.

"Conner!" Tommy shouted, waiting for him to turn around before throwing the keys to his jeep at him, "You may want to take mine; you convertible had a flat tire."

"Thanks!" Conner said running off.

Kira looked out from behind the curtain, this being one of her smaller gigs made it easier for Kira to relax but it she was still nervous.

"You going to be okay Ms. Ford?" Hayley asked jokingly, trying to break some of the tension.

"Please Hayley, don't call me that." Kira groaned, leaning against the wall.

"Oh sorry I forgot, Ms. McKnight." Hayley joked, jumping out of the way of Kira's playful hit.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Kira said, completely forgetting about her nervousness.

"It worked didn't it? You're not as tense." Hayley offered.

"Oh I guess so, thanks." Kira replied, giving Hayley a slightly less tense smile.

"You'll be fine, you've done this before." Hayley said, giving Kira a slight hug, "You're on in ten okay?"

"Okay Hayley." Kira said, watching her leave.

It had only taken five minutes for Conner to wash up and change for Kira's concert; he was now within two minutes from the Cyber Café where Kira was singing.

"_This is going to be sooo much fun!"_

"_No! I thought you had died in the car accident!"_

"_Nope! I went to go hide in Tommy's head, it's very roomy."_

"_I'll have to tell him that sometime."_

"_He already knows. I would've stayed longer but apparently his 'little voice' just came back from a life long vacation."_

"_Ha! To bad for you!"_

"_Oh shut up!"  
"No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_I'm going to leave…"_

"_NO! WAIT!"_

"_What?"_

"_Um…Oh! I'm thinking of a number…"_

"_Twenty."_

"_How'd you get that right."_

"_Idiot! You're my thought! A figment of my imagination! I know every little thing that you do or think! Wow I've totally lost it."_

"_So I'm not real?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Well fine! Go make up some other imagination man then!"_

"_I will! Maybe this one won't be so corny!"_

"_Hmph, I'm not talking to you."_

"_Yippee!"_

"_That's not nice!"_

"_Ha! You talked!_

"_I hate you."_

"_Story of my life."_

"_You are a selfish jerk!"_

"_Oh funny thing about that…Kira doesn't think that way anymore."_

"_Oh yeah you're right…I quit…I'm going to bed."_

"_Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight."_

"_Darn…I never go to bed at seven p.m."_

"_Thought so."_

"_Hmph."_

"_That's the best you can come up with?"_

"_Um…yeah?"_

"_Wow…that's the best you can come up with?"_

"_Um…yeah?"_

"_THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"_

"_Yeah, this is getting boring so I'm leaving."_

"_Why didn't you do that sooner?"_

"_Um…yeah?"_

"_Do I need to remind you about the Wizard of Oz?"_

"_PLEASE DON'T GO THERE!"_

"_Then leave me alone!"_

"_Okay…"_

"_You're not gone…"_

"_DANG IT!"_

"_Okay…bozo…listen up…"_

"_Bozo…where'd you get Bozo?"_

"_Well I you never told me your name so…"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Well?"_

"_Well what?"_

"_TELL ME YOUR NAME!"_

"_OH, well…people call me Mer."_

"_Mer?"_

"_Yes Mer…you know short for…"_

"_Short for?"_

"_Do I really need to say it?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Well, um…mynameisWilmer."_

"_Your name is what? I'm afraid I didn't catch that…"_

"_Oh do I really need to spell it too?"_

"_How bout' you say it slowly then spell it."_

"_FINE! My…name…is…Wilmer…W-I-L-M-E-R."_

"_Wilmer…what kind of name is that?"_

"_My name!"_

"_Whatever you say…" _

Conner was able to push himself to the stage just before Kira got on to play.

"Hey, thanks for coming out. As usual it means a lot to me to see I have fans anywhere I go. I hope you'll have fun tonight…if not you can take it up with my boyfriend Conner McKnight." Kira said into the microphone; just noticing Conner.

"Well my first song is called Standing Outside the Fire, I hope you like it." Kira grinned happily once the crowed settled down and Conner was thoroughly bruised from all the pats on the back he had gotten in five seconds.

We call them cool  
Those hearts that have no scars to show  
The ones that never do let go  
And risk the tables being turned

We call them fools  
Who have to dance within the flame  
Who chance the sorrow and the shame  
That always comes with getting burned

But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire  
'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire

We call them strong  
Those who can face this world alone  
Who seem to get by on their own  
Those who will never take the fall

We call them weak  
Who are unable to resist  
The slightest chance love might exist  
And for that forsake it all

They're so hell-bent on giving ,walking a wire  
Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire

Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire

There's this love that is burning  
Deep in my soul  
Constantly yearning to get out of control  
Wanting to fly higher and higher  
I can't abide  
Standing outside the fire

Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire

Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire

"Well this last song is a special song that I wrote just for Conner." Kira stated, knowing Conner would hate her in the morning.

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

"Well as always you did wonderful." Hayley said walking up to Kira after her show.

"Yeah, it was fun." Kira grinned, slinging her guitar over her shoulder.

"Well I'm going to lock up." Hayley smiled, she loved having Kira doing shows at Cyberspace. She was one of the few performers who would actually be kind to her.

"Okay, see ya." Kira said walking out to the usual crowd of fans surrounding the door. As the crowd parted to let her walk through, Kira saw the one thing that made her glad to have stayed in Reefside. Leaning against what looked like an almost crimson convertible in the darkness stood Conner, his head bent over his cell phone. With the breeze that had begun not that long ago, Conner's hair blew back from his face as he frowned at his phone. It wasn't long till Conner noticed Kira standing fifteen feet infront of him. Tucking his phone in his pocket Conner walked over to Kira.

"Hey," Conner said grinning.

"Hey youself." Kira chuckled while someone in the crowd whistled.

"Oh shut up!" Conner called out before kissing Kira on the cheek.

"I missed you too." Kira shook her head jokingly.

"Come on before they throw rotten eggs at us." Conner sighed.

"Okay," Kira said walking off to her own car.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Geek!" Ethan shouted as Conner stole his pencil to write something down about his camp.

"What? I needed it." Conner reasoned, a small, evilish grin coming across his face.

"I'm going to end up throwing you over a cliff someday." Ethan mumbled as Conner happily started poking him with the pencil.

"I'm going to kill you." Ethan hissed, smacking away the pencil.

"I'd like to see you try." Conner hissed back, getting ready to jump out of Ethan's grasp.

"You'd better run!" Ethan cried jumping after Conner and missing him.

"Good thing I'm a soccer player!" Conner called out before running into the bathroom with Ethan on his heels.

"And I'm alone." Trent said, thinking of ways to leave without getting into _to_ much trouble.

"I hate him." Ethan mumbled, walking back to his original seat.

"What he do?" Trent asked sadly know his chance was gone.

"He locked himself in a stall and refuses to come out…I even offered to buy him a strawberry smoothie." Ethan replied, sipping on his smoothie.

"Oh well," Trent replied, still trying to figure out how to leave.

"Hey look! Conner get over here!" Ethan shouted as a non-chalant red clad boy walked up.

"I want my pencil back." Ethan started.

"Oh I flushed it down the toilet." Came the reply.

Kira slammed her car door shut, it had been a perfect night the night before and now she was looking forward to seeing Conner today.

As Kira walked into Cyberspace she spotted three red, blue, and white shirts in which she had been looking for. As Kira walked closer, without being noticed she heard something that she couldn't believe.

All three guys had broken out in laughter but the 'red clad' boy kept on talking.

"She wouldn't even be able to stop Cassidy! Kira never did any REAL work." He scoffed.

"Hey! Kira did just as much as everyone else!" Ethan spoke up.

"Yeah, she's your girlfriend, your teammate…that's real low." Trent nearly shouted, he still had feelings for Kira and hated to see her disrespected, especially when it was he own boyfriend.

"So?"

"I thought you liked her!"

"She's a brat."

"She's a kind, sensible person! More than you'll ever amount to be!"

"Like I care what you think!"

With that last remark Trent jumped out of his seat, with Ethan pulling off his shoe in the process of trying to stop him, and took off after the already running soccer player.

Trent burst into the bathroom, knowing that the 'traitor' had gone this way.

"Get out here!" Trent burst out in fury as Conner slipped out of a stall confusedly.

"What's the matter Trent?" Conner asked.

"How dare you talk to about her like that!" Trent shouted, jumping at Conner's throat.

"Whoa! Jeez! What I do?" Conner asked jumping out of the way and running out of the bathroom.

"You know perfectly well what you did!" Trent followed in pursuit.

"Okay so I stole a pencil!" Conner said skidding to a stop at their table, not noticing the infuriated Ethan and the horrified Kira.

"Stop acting like an idiot!" Trent hissed, walking up to Conner.

"Even though that's what you are." Ethan added, causing a quick glance his way by Conner.

"Well, um…I better go, call me when you…oomph…hey Kira." Conner's said smiling happily although quickly diminishing upon seeing the almost crying yellow ranger.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Conner asked, trying to brush a lock of hair from her face but just getting shrugged off.

"Is that really how you think Conner?" Kira asked, successfully holding back her tears.

"About stealing pencils? If this is what this is about I'll gladly buy Trent a whole pack of them." Conner stammered.

"Conner stop acting like a jerk!" Kira shouted, running out of the café and towards her car. Ethan and Trent on her heals.

"What the heck?" Conner asked in disbelief.

Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who posted a nice comment. Well, I know this chapter is a bit...odd but oh well! I needed to get it out sometime! And keep posting nice and/or helpful comments please! I appreciate them!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Trent and Ethan sat at Kira's house, doing her best to comfort the miserable girl.

"Kira you don't need him anyway." Trent tried for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

"I can't believe he thought that." Kira wailed, leaning into Trent.

"And if he ever comes within sight of me I'm gonna punch his face out." Ethan grumbled.

"Count me in on that." Trent added, giving Kira a hug.

"He's going to die; he said that about his own girlfriend!" Ethan grumbled.

"What did I do? All I did was steal a pencil, then I switched places with…Eric!" Conner said bolting to the bathroom.

Just as Conner was about to open the door his identical twin brother Eric walked out.

"What the heck did you say?" Conner demanded blocking Eric's way.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked innocently.

"What did you say when we switched places?" Conner replied sharply.

"Oh, all I sad was that that Kira girl couldn't even fight Cassidy and never did any real work." Eric said happily.

"What? Why would you do that! We made a deal that we wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings and NOT get carried away!" Conner cried shaking Eric.

"What's the big deal? So you've lost some friends, they weren't your closest ones, your soccer buddies are." Eric replied, slipping out of Conner's grasp.

"Not anymore! The team dumped me a month back because I wasn't hanging out with them…those were my BEST friends Eric." Conner said, feeling as if he might punch Eric.

"Well sorry for the mix up…I never knew they'd blow like that about some girl." Eric said holding up his hands.

"Kira wasn't just any girl Eric, she was the girl I almost died for, the girl that helped me with the soccer camps, the girl I loved. She's the girl that I will never see again." Conner moaned, leaning against the wall.

"I thought that was Christa." Eric said thoughtfully, "I thought she was the one you almost died for."

"Why does it matter to you?" Conner said, before walking out the door.

"I never thought…" Eric stammered when Conner left.

Conner bent over trying to catch his breath, he'd been sprinting for five miles straight and now had only a mile before he was at Kira's house.

"I'm going to strangle him." Conner gasped out.

With that Conner took off sprinting again.

Trent sighed as the doorbell rang, "Good thing Kira decided to go take a nap."

"Yes." Ethan said, "The more reason we can punch him without feeling guilty."

"We don't even know who it is." Trent mumbled as he opened the door to see a panting Conner.

"Ha." Ethan said to Trent.

"What are you doing here?" Trent asked completely ignoring Ethan.

"You guys I can explain what happened. Just, let me talk to Kira." Conner pleaded.

"Why? Kira was crying for hours because of you. She's finally stopped why should she have to start again." Trent said, way more than a bit over protective.

"Fine, then can I at least tell you?" Conner asked, he was growing desperate.

"Hmm…didn't you talk to us earlier?" Ethan asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, and no, if you want me to get a Hayleyish." Conner said confusedly.

"Well you think that over, in the meantime why don't you leave?" Ethan asked while Trent nodded in agreement.

"Wait, please let me explain." Conner begged feeling that they were about to slam the door any second.

"Um…no." Trent said, letting the door slam.

Conner sighed, he knew this would happen.

"_Why can't Eric be a normal twin?"_

"_He can be a real jerk huh?"_

"_Worse than you."_

"_Ignoring that."_

"_I can't believe he thought that…"_

"_That you didn't care that way for her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I can see that…"_

"_You help a lot you know that?"_

"_I'm sorry, I just can't think of anything to say."_

"_It's okay."_

Tommy moaned as a big black dog came bounding up to him carrying a stick.

"Again?" Tommy asked as the big dog dropped the stick.

"Woof!" the dog woofed, playfully pawing at Tommy.

"Jason and Trini are going to pay me BIG for babysitting you got that?" Tommy asked kicking the stick.

"Woof! Bark!" the dog woofed, seeming to understand.

"Okay…go fetch Tommy!" Tommy said rolling his eyes at the Scott's name choice.

When Jason and Trini had gotten the big black mutt they had named him Tommy. It was more than an inside joke that made the name sting, it was the fact that a dog's name and coat could determine Tommy's future. The 'naming ceremony,' as it's called now, happened before Tommy, the human, had became the black dino ranger.

Tommy cringed at the thought of it.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Oh Jason what about this one!" Trini said pointing to a very grumpy pit bull._

"_You are always picking the mean tempered ones Trini; we want one that's nice." Jason said, shaking his head slightly. So far Trini had picked out a snappy poodle, a whinny bloodhound, a psychotic collie, and a more than slightly disturbing steroid abused dalmation._

"_Oh but the dalmation was cute!" Trini started again for what seemed like the fiftieth time._

"_Trini the dog was fed steroids, it's not good! Let's go find a different one." Jason said as the young couple left the vicinity and walked to another building with dogs, this one was the mutts building._

"_Now these seem safe." Jason mumbled under his breath as Trini took off down the row._

"_Oh! This one! He's sooo cute!" Trini babbled as she stopped by an old jack russel terrier._

"_Or…how bout' this big guy?" Jason said leading Trini to Tommy's cage._

"_Oh! I like him the best! Let's get him!" Trini said jumping up and down._

"_Okay…" Jason said_

_TWO DAYS LATER_

"_No what to name him?" Jason asked, pacing the floor while the excited dog ran through the kitchen, slamming into one cabinet door before taking off and ramming into a different one._

"_Well that gate sure works." Zack commented as Tommy rammed himself into the baby gate the trio had put up earlier to keep Tommy in one place._

"_How many times does he have to ram into something to get the point that it's there?" Jason asked as Tommy ran headlong into a watermelon, getting his head caught inside._

"_There goes our lunch." Zack groaned as Jason broke out in laughter._

"_You guys that's not nice." Trini said in between gasps of laughter._

"_Woof?" came the muffled reply of Tommy just before he rammed into another cabinet door headfirst._

"_That's using your head dog." Jason mumbled while Trini went to the dogs rescue._

"_Oh it's okay…" Trini cooed, brushing off chunks of watermelon._

"_Jason I think something happened to your wife." Zack said watching Trini coo over the big scared dog._

"_Watch it Zack. Or I'll sick…Blacky on you." Trini hissed, staring at Zack._

"_Okay…old Trini back…Zack scared. Zack going to go hide." Zack whimpered hiding behind Jason._

"_Blackie? What kind of name is that?" Jason questioned, trying to shrug off Zack but to no avail._

"_It's the best thing I could think of and since you two weren't thinking of anything." Trini said._

"_I vote for Zack!" Zack spoke up forgetting about Trini for a few seconds before letting out a yelp of realization and hiding again._

"_Zack! We are NOT naming our dog after you! The name is cursed! Besides why would we name it Zack and not Billy?" Jason shot back at Zack, making Zack cower under the table instead of behind Jason._

_Trembling Zack spoke up, "Because he's a black dog…and I kind of have an obsession with black."_

"_Whatever…" Jason sighed, rolling his eyes in disgust._

"_I like Black Fog." Trini spoke up._

"_Black Fog? Who names a dog that?" Zack asked as Trini glared at him._

"_Me!" Trini snapped, grabbing a knife._

"_Okay…Black Fog is a very good name." Zack said backing away slowly._

"_I GOT IT!" Jason suddenly, jumping up._

"_What?" Trini and Zack asked sharply in unison._

"_Come here Tommy, come here big boy." Jason cooed as the big black dog walked over happily to him._

"_Wow…" Zack said as the big black dog rolled over onto his back and Trini burst out laughing._

"_It's…perfect…great…idea…" Trini gasped out, before breaking out into laughter again at the look of Zack's confused look._

"_What?" Zack finally asked._

"_Tommy, the dog is black. Tommy the human is just about every color but black, since we think Tommy will become black someday we are going to name our dog after him." Jason explained._

"_And you couldn't name the dog after me because?" Zack asked confused as the others broke out in laughter again._

**END FLASHBACK**

Tommy chuckled, of course he wasn't there but he trusted Jason to give him the truth. Of course Jason was the one who said that the big black dog had also burned down the dino lab.

"Tommy! No! That's a muskrat! Not a squirrel!" Tommy shouted as the dog batted at something that looked kind of like a sea otter.

"WOOF!" Tommy barked at the muskrat.

The muskrat growled before leaping at the big black dog.

"Woof?" Tommy barked, jumping out of the way.

The muskrat, which Tommy (the human) later named Sea Otter, followed in pursuit, somehow cutting Tommy in the face in the process.

"BARK!" Tommy ran for his life, running from the small park in which the two had been playing.

"TOMMY COME BACK!" Tommy shouted, stepping out of the way of the aggravated muskrat.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well SOMEONE just happened to figure out the twist...lol congrats on that! Hope you guys understand what's going on...if not...mwahahah! My plan is working. yeah right


	4. Chapter 4

Eric stepped out of the Cyberspace Café slightly stunned. He never thought that he could have messed up his brother's life this bad. Yet he did and he knew he'd never be forgiven.

As Eric started to walk to his car he saw a big black dog running blindly toward him.

"Hey slow down big guy." Eric cooed as the big dog slowed down.

"Woof." The dog whimpered, blood dripping down it's face.

"Ouch what happened?" Eric asked, patting the dog.

"Woof." The dog, answered, staring fearfully at Eric.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Eric soothed, grabbing his water bottle to try to clean the wound.

"Arf." The black dog jerked back at the sensation of the cold water.

"Shhh. There all better. Since your owner was dumb enough to not put tags on you I guess we'll go door to door. Come on someone must know who you belong too." Eric said replacing the water bottle and grabbing an extra belt that he carried along (he never knew why…he just did). Eric made a loop that was easy enough for the dog to take his head out of just incase he didn't like it and slowly slipped if over the dogs head.

The dog easily accepted the handmade collar and leash and followed Eric out of the parking lot, going door to door as promised.

Conner sighed, he was at the one place that could calm his nerves. He stood in a small forest, a canopy of leaves and branches over his head. Within his sight stood a old house, probably 100 or so. The old house had a lot of work to put into it but Conner had slowly been making progress. Now he stood looking at looking at it and thinking about the dreams that he had had for the future including this old house.

"What can I do now? Eric recked the rest of my life." Conner groaned before he went to start working on the house.

Kira slowly opened her eyes. After sleeping for an hour she felt rested and ready to take on whatever came her way. Until she saw the broken picture frame containing a picture of Conner and her at one of his jock parties. Seeing how happy they used to be together made Kira sick. Tipping the picture over on her way out Kira went downstairs to see Trent and Ethan quietly talking.

"Hey guys." Kira said, a small grin on her face.

"Hey Kira." Ethan said.

"How ya feeling?" Trent asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"Good, kind of hungry. But good." Kira sighed.

"We were just thinking the same thing. Why don't we order some pizza?" Ethan asked, happy to see Kira somewhat better.

"Sounds good." Kira said, feeling like her self except for one part of her…

Eric sat down on the sidewalk. So far he and the dog, which he named pearl, had had no luck.

"So what next?" Eric asked the tired dog next to him.

"Woof!" 'Pearl' barked pulling on his belt leash.

"Okay I'll follow you." Eric said walking behind the dog up to a house.

"I really don't trust you dog." Eric said knocking on the door.

"Hey the pizza is here already!" Ethan exclaimed as the group heard someone at the door.

"I haven't ordered it yet." Trent said shaking his head while Kira went to open the door.

"Hello?" Kira asked, opening the door to see Eric and 'Pearl'.

"Um…hi. I just found this dog…is it yours?" Eric asked sheepishly, realizing who's house this was. For some reason Kira didn't recognize him.

"Hey your not pizza…hey what are you doing with Tommy!" Ethan called as he walked to the front door.

"Tommy?" Kira and Eric asked in unision.

Tommy was growing steadily confused at this point pulled out of his collar and took off.

"Tommy! Get back here!" Ethan called out.

"We've got to go get him!" Trent said, "Come on!"

Conner stiffened, was it just him or did he just hear a dog?

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" barked Tommy, running away from Eric, Trent, Ethan, and Kira.

"Hey there Tommy! What happened to you?" Conner asked patting the big scared dog.

"Tommy get back…Conner?" Eric asked, skidding to a halt, the others right behind him.

"Eric leave…now." Conner ordered, still petting Tommy.

"Wait, that's Eric?" Trent said starting to catch on but not wanting to.

"Yes, the twin brother that ruined my life." Conner said crossely.

"Ruined your life? How?" Ethan asked.

Eric blushed, he knew he had to be the one to explain, "Well you see, I came back from ninja school for the week and I convinced Conner to play a joke…when he ran into the bathroom we switched, me leaving and him staying there. Then we switched back. I never knew you guys were his best friends. I'm really sorry."

"You're the one you disrespected Kira?" Trent burst out.

"Yes." Eric said waiting to get punched.

"Can you guys bring Tommy back to Dr. O please?" Kira interrupted.

"Oh yeah sure." Ethan said grabbing Tommy and leaving.

"Can I still beat him up?" Trent asked Conner.

"Be my guest." Conner said, still mad.

"Come on buddy." Trent said dragging Eric with him.

Kira watched the group leave, thinking of what to say.

"Conner…" Kira started.

"No, I'm a arrogant, know-it-all, jock. Don't say it Kira I know." Conner said, walking inside the house.

"Conner no you're not. And I'm sooo sorry for not listening to you. I should've known better. I can't tell you in words how much I love you." Kira said, following Conner through the house till he stopped at his favorite place, a window that overlooked a small pond.

Kira stared at Conner, his back turned from her. Slowly she walked up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Conner you mean to much to me to loose you. Please forgive me." Kira whispered.

"I'd never hurt you Kira." Conner said silently, giving in.

Sensing this Kira lightly kissed Conner on the cheek.

"So why do you like this place so much?" Kira asked playfully.

"Because of this!" Conner said whisking Kira off her feet and running outside then throwing her in the pond.

"CONNER!" Kira screamed happily.

Author's Note: It's over! It's finished! The second book in the Cora series is done! Remember to review and I be sure to start/finish my third book!


End file.
